The Immortal Sisters
by Adelaide Haviliard
Summary: Hiccup winds up in Camp Half-Blood. NOT GOOD. Plus new OC's, The Immortal Sisters; Elpi and Kali. ENJOY! I POWN ANNABETH!
1. Arrival

The Immortal Sisters

Yamiatei98: Hey all! This is my first Percy Jackson Fic so please be nice! Thanks to Annabeth The Unicorn, the greatest help and support!

Chapter 1

Arrival

Kaliope's POV

The moment I opened my eyes, I knew I was going to die that day. I sat up in my bed, sweating.

"Parthenia what's wrong?" My sister Elpis asked me.

"Just had a strange feeling, never mind," I shrugged. We got up and walked to the main temple of Olympus. Yup, it just so happens that my sister and I live on Olympus.

"Hey, Kali, you coming or what," Eplis called. I might as well tell you our names. My name is Pathenia Kaliope Anthenia. My sister is Elpis Ismene. She calls me Kali, and I call her Elpi. Our parents are all the gods and goddesses of Olympus.

That's right, all of them. There's a reason we're called the immortal sisters. The gods created two perfect immortal sisters and put a bit of each of their power in us. So, we essentially have each god's power.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I called back. We walked hand in hand to the temple, and greeted our parents. Each and every one of them.

"Parthenia, you aren't wearing the proper clothing," Zeus said.

"Sorry dad!" I said apologetically. I snapped my fingers and instantly changed my clothes into silver and green robes, Elpi wore gold and turquoise. She and I took our seats at the foot of Zeus's mighty throne.

"The meeting is called to order," Zeus said. Lightning flashed outside and all the other gods fell silent.

"First of all," Zeus started, "My, I mean our, daughters are to be sent to Camp Half-Blood."

"What? This is outrageous Zeus!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "We can't send our precious daughters to that pitiful excuse for a camp!"

"Mom, we'll be fine," Elpi sighed.

"She's got a point, our daughters are strong maidens," Artemis commented.

"They must go," Zeus replied.

"What's so important for us to go there for father?" I asked.

"There are some important matters that need to be settled by gods," he said.

"So why can't you go?" Elpi asked.

"We must stay on Olympus Elpis." Zeus said finally. He dismissed the meeting and Elpi and I walked out to the stables where our mounts were held.

"I can't believe we get to go to Camp Half-Blood!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's on orders and we probably won't stay long," Elpi said. I sighed and groomed my griffin, Adonis.

"Are you finished yet?" I asked my sister.

"Almost! Jeez, you know pegasi are a bit harder to groom than griffins!" She said. I stifled a giggle.

"Alright, let's get going!" She finally said. We took off into the warm summer air of the evening, and flew to Camp Half-Blood in a little under an hour.

"Race ya!" I shouted to Elpi.

"Not if I win!" We dived low and pulled up just before we hit the ground. We heard the excited yelps of the campers as I landed in the clearing of the Big House.

I looked up and saw a Pegasus flying aound in circles and yells of "LAND! LAND YOU IDIOTIC MYTHILOGICAL CREATURE!"

"Who are you?" a centaur walked up to me with his bow loaded and drawn.

"My name is Parthenia, and that," I said as I gestured to the sky. "Is my sister Eplis, we are the Immortal Sisters of Olympus," I told him.

"Ah, you have arrived at last!" he shouted. "My name is-" at this point she landed.

"Chiron, yeah, I know," Elpi said.

"Elpi! Don't be rude," I elbowed her in the rib cage. "Dad mentioned you."

"Ow!" She exclaimed. We followed Chiron into the Big House and saw Dionysus reclining on a deck chair.

"Hello father," I said graciously. He looked up from his game of Pinochle.

"Hello Elpis, Parthenia!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Dad," Epli replied, less than enthusiastically. We walked inside, and sat down in the chairs that were around a ping pong table in the middle of the room.

"I'm so glad you've finally arrived! But the question now is where you two are going to stay," Chiron said.

"Uh, are there any open cabins?" I asked.

"There are a couple. There are Poseidon, Zeus, Hestia, and a few others," Chiron explained.

"I call the Poseidon cabin!" I said.

"That cabin has only one resident," Chiron said. "Percy Jackson."

"Oh him. Dad talks a lot about how he refused immortality, and blah blah blah," Elpi sighed.

"So what? I'll go over there right now," I said.

"Fine, then I get Athena," Elpi said. We walked out of the Big House down to the cabins.

"See you at dinner," Epli called.

"See you there!" I walked into the cabin and saw a guy about fourteen looking out the window at the ocean. "Hey Percy," I said.

"Hey are you another kid of Poseidon?" He looked suspicious.

"Yep. And Zeus, Hera, Artemis, and so on," I shrugged.

"Wait, are you Parthenia? One of the Immortal Sisters?" He asked.

"Yup, that's me," I smiled. "But you can just call me Kali."

"Sure, so, how's dad?" He questioned.

"Oh he's fine. He talks an awful lot about you though."

"Really? What's he been saying?"

"'That boy of mine needs to find a decent demigod, my Parthenia would be perfect for that boy.'" I imitated.

"Oh. Dad really thinks you should be my girl?" He looked interested.

"I guess so. Hey, what happened to this Annabeth girl?" I asked him.

He grimaced. "Oh HER. She made some sort of deal with Hades and she got him to revive Luke. Now she's with him." He really didn't seem to like this Luke.

I decided to try a little Charmspeaking on him. "You know there's a dance coming up. You could come with me," I said.

His face grew soft. "Yeah, you could come with me."

"Hey Percy, let's not forget about dinner!" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go. The Pavilion's up this—Whoa!"

I grabbed his hand, ran outside, and flew up into the air. "Hang on Percy!" I shouted.

I set him down on the Poseidon table with everyone staring. "Hey Camp Half-Blood! The Immortal Sisters are back!" I yelled. The Pavilion broke out into roars of excitement.

Chiron whistled. "Everyone settle down! It's time for dinner!" Everyone sat down and got up table by table to throw their offerings into the fire, as offerings to the gods.

"Whoa! Look everyone! Kali's glowing!" A kid yelled and pointed at me.

"Cut it out!" Elpi said "We're trying to fit in! Do you have to ruin everything?" After dinner there was Campfire. There was a whole bunch of random Apollo kids singing campfire songs. One of them in particular was seemed very interested in our corner of the Pavilion. He had flaming red hair, and a dagger strapped to his upper arm. His bright green eyes and nervous smile gave me the idea that the wasn't quite comfortable around the large group of campers in the pavilion.

I nudged Elpi. "Hey, Elpi, check out flame head over there, he's looking at you."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, then looked where I was pointing. She glared and flame head looked sheepish and went back to singing. They finished singing and we all filed out of the Pavilion.

"Erm, a-a-are you Elpis?" Flame head asked Epli. He seemed to have a habit of wringing out his hands like an old wet cloth.

"Uh, yeah, what's it to ya?" She asked him.

"B-b-big fan, n-n-nice to m-m-meet you," he said with said with a respectful smile.

The incoming wave of campers trampled our feet and we were separated from flame head. I raised an eyebrow at Elpi. "You like him," I said to her.

"I don't like anybody, it's not in my job description," she said, with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Okay, okay," I said defensively and we split up.

I walked back to the Poseidon cabin, only to find that no one was there. Even though it was past curfew, I decided to venture out.

I saw a silhouetted figure sitting on the dock. I don't think I need to tell you who it was. I took a seat next to him, and for a moment neither of us spoke. I broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked quietly.

"It all seems like a set up. Annabeth leaves me, then you come along, Dad says we're perfect for each other, it's just confusing." He said.

"Forget about Annabeth, she doesn't seem like a true friend anyway. Sleep on it, it'll get better," I said reassuringly.

We walked back to the cabin, and I climbed into bed. "'Night."

"Good night," he replied, his voice still tense.

The next morning Percy and I took a walk out to the lake.

"What are we doing here?" He asked me.

"I want to teach you something," I replied. "Stand here, I want to see how good you are at controlling water." I walked on to the lake. No, not into, on to the lake.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Percy said, astounded.

"I'll teach you, but be ready," I smirked. I lifted my hands and balls of water started to grow in each of my hands. Then I lifted them up and combined them into one giant ball of water. "Ready? Go!" I threw the water at him, but he caught it and only a few drops of water hit him.

He grinned. I lifted my hands to his shoulder level then pulled them back, and the water in his hands flew over the lake to me. "The key is to be subtle, but strong when attacking. Fierce, yet loving."

"Like this?" He made a karate chop like motion and the lake froze and split down the middle, but I stopped it just before the crack reached me. I stopped it just in time to see him skating across the lake.

"Not so fast!" I swung my hands to one side and the water unfroze and he fell in the lake.

"Okay, you win," he said, grinning. Suddenly we heard a bell coming from the Big House and we ran to see what was wrong. When we arrived, Elpi and flame-head were already there. Chiron was waiting for us.

"What's going-" I began, but I never finished my sentence.

"The next prophecy." Chiron interrupted, "the three of you and one more…" he seemed to be talking more to himself than to us. "…running out of time… I wonder…" it was now that he remembered we were there.

"The attic," he continued, "go up to the attic, it's for you four to hear alone, and no one else!"

"Four? There are only three of us!" Elpi said.

"Then what's flame-head doing here?" I asked.

He looked ashamed. "D-d-don't know, s-s-shouldn't be here."

"Well if Chiron says you should come with us, then you better well come!" Epli said. She turned to me and whispered, "He annoys me."

Chiron looked at his wrist. "We're running out of time!"

"B-b-but you d-d-don't…" flame-head said.

"Shut it stutter mouth," he turned a bright shade a red, and she turned to Chiron. "You don't even have a watch!"

"Never mind that, there's no time," he rushed us into the house and up the stairs.

We opened the ancient door, rusty hinges squeaking like a dying animal. A hazy green mist filled the dark, dank room, and we heard a raspy voice that had to be at least a thousand years old.

_Four plus one equals five,_

_Will you make it back alive?_

_Find the one who knows it all,_

_Join together large and small._

_Kaliope, Elpis, The Immortal Ones,_

_Together they will take the plunge._

_The one who can't will learn to speak._

_The trainer is strong, But his future is bleak._

The smoke receded into the mummy's mouth, and we walked, er…ran back outside, and heard a loud, _CRASH! _We all ran to the forest and heard loud outraged yells of "I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE ANYMORE!"

Elpi ran over to him fished him out of a bush, and held dagger at his throat. "Who are you?" She asked savagely.

"Hiccup," he replied.

"Gezunteight," she said.

Then a giant black dragon emerged from the shadows, looking as if he was about to pounce. Everyone froze. After a minute, I began to wonder why this huge dragon was not destroying us all. I think Elpi was hoping that the dragon was going to gobble up flame-head. That's what I thought anyway. It was now that I realized that the expression on the dragon's face was not one of anger at all, but of fear. My first thought was, why? Why was this possible fearsome killing machine afraid of us?

"N-n-nice d-d-dragon…." Flame-head stuttered. Then to Elpi, "L-l-let him g-g-go." Elpi reluctantly removed her knife from his throat. The boy stepped away from Elpi and in front of the giant black monster.

"Easy, easy Toothless," he said removing a piece of parchment from a bag attached to the side of a leather saddle.

"Wait, you ride that thing?" I exclaimed.

"You ride a griffin, I ride a Pegasus, he rides a dragon, haven't you seen enough to know that anything's possible?" Elpi said. She had a point.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"I already told you, it's Hiccup."

"Gezun—oh, what? That's your name?" Elpi said astounded. "Were your parents on some kind of drug? Who names their kid after a diaphragm contraction?"

Now that Elpi had removed her weapon, I got a good look at Hiccup. He was a little too thin, his hair was a little too long, he wore a leather vest and a helmet with horns on it. However the most astonishing thing about this boy, other than being completely normal, was that he only had one foot. Where his other foot should have been, there was a strange contraption with a spring.

"What up with your foot?" I asked him. Then I realized how utterly rude the question was.

"Long story….can you tell me where I am?" He said, handing over the piece of paper, that I then realized was a fast food menu.

I held it in my hand. "How is this going to help you get anywhere?"

"Toothless was hungry….."

"T-t-toothless?" Flame-head asked. The black dragon growled, showing it's white, razor sharp teeth.

"My dragon," he replied.

"Why would you name it that? It obviously has teeth," Elpi pointed out.

"Well apparently bad names run in the family," I commented.

"Uh, long story, like everything else," he shrugged.

"We have time, it doesn't look like you're going anywhere, anytime soon. And just the mere fact that you're here means you're one of us," I said.

"One of….."

"Let's get to the big house, everyone can explain everything there," I told him. We all walked over to the big house, where everyone sat down around the Ping-Pong table. Where, everyone explained, EVERYTHING.

Yamiatei98: I would like to thank Annabeth The Unicorn for ALL of her constructive critisim, though not all of it was very, language freindly...if you know what I mean.

Annabeth The Unicorn: I cuss, deal with it. I love hiccup, so since SHE insisted the character based on me (Elpi) haD A "love intrest" I told her she needed to introduce toothless... she said I couldn't have a relationship with a dragon, so I setteled for Hiccup. Not that i don't love Hiccup. I DO LOVE HICCUP! more than any other HUMAN, definately. Hiccup is my soul-mate.

Yamiatei98: To bad, your paired up with Flame-Head. No questions asked.

Annabeth The Unicorn: But-

Yamiatie98: NO BUTS! PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Everything

Chapter 2

Everything

A/N

Yamiatei98: OMFG! Annabeth The Unicorn almost killed me for making her be Flame-Head's GF, ack! CHOKING! HELP!

ATU: you [censored] HICCUP IS MINE! I HAD A PLOT ALL SET UP TO GET ASTRID OUT OF THE PICTURE! I cannot even fathom… so angry… ARGH! [The rest of this dialogue is censored]

Yamiatei98: Umm…..ON WITH THE STORY!

ATU: I kinda wrote this chapter. With Yamiatei98's imput.

Elpi's POV

"Where to Begin?" Chiron said, running a hand through his now-graying hair.

The Huge dragon, Toothless, as the boy, Viking, demi-god, whatever, called him, did not fit through the doorway, so he was staring in through the door. Probably making sure we weren't planning to hurt his "rider". He needn't worry, if this kid was a Demi-god, it was our responsibility to keep him safe. Now that my knife wasn't to his throat, I got a really good look at him.

He had auburn hair and a freckled face. He was as skinny as a tooth-pick, an extremely cute tooth-pick. Where his left foot should have been, was a metal contraption that allowed him to walk. It made me feel a pang of empathy. It wasn't like a regular injury, it would leave a scar that would never fade. But, By far the most extraordinary thing about him were his eyes, They where the kind of deep green that I just wanted to stare at, Forever.

"How about the whole Half-human half-god thing?" Kali suggested.

"Half-what?" Hiccup looked very confused.

"You know the gods?" Chiron said.

"Yes," Hiccup Replied, "Freya, Thor, Odin, I know them all!" He smiled.

I made a face. "This is going to be more difficult than we anticipated." I said, with a smirk.

"You're no help!" Kali retorted.

"The Greek Gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades!"

"Um…" His smile faded. "Nooo…"

I laughed, this was going to be a long discussion.

"So… The only people who can get here are… Half-Human, Half-god, and no-normal."

"Yup." Kali said

"So… you think I'm Half-god?"

"Yup."

"Join the club." I said.

"We have T-Shirts!" Percy added.

"We do?" Kali asked.

"Yes, and cookies!" Percy replied.

"Did you seriously need to add that?" Kali asked, grinning.

"Of course I did!" He said, also grinning.

I raised an eyebrow. _Those to SO have a thing for each other._

"That's all fine and good, but I have to get home!" Hiccup was looking slightly worried now.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Kali asked.

"Berk."

"Berk? Where's that?" Percy said.

For a moment all was silent. Then Colin spoke, he had been so quiet, I had forgotten he was even there.

"I-its twelve Degree's north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death."

Everyone was staring at him now. "What?"

"Located solely on the meridian of misery."

This was the first time he hadn't stuttered when he spoke. I wondered why that could be, and how he knew this, albeit useless, information. "North of hopeless" didn't tell us much.

"Now where did you learn that, boy?" Chiron asked, looking both annoyed, and interested at the same time.

"I-I Suppose I C-can't just say S-social studies?" Collin said, grinning sheepishly.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow. Hiccup can spend the night in the Hermes cabin, now, everyone off to bed," Chiron said, unofficially ending the meeting. I shrugged and walked off to my cabin. As I was walking I heard whispering. Not the hey-listen-I-want-to-tell-you-a-secret whisper. The those-two-have-a-thing-for-each-other whisper. _I am SO evil. Kali will never forgive me for this! But hey, this would be even better than front-row seats on a conviction on Olympus! _I tip-toed behind a rock and poked my head around the rock and saw Kali and Percy whispering outside their cabin. I saw them leaning closer, closer, CLOSER! _Come on! Just a little bit more…._

"Hey Percy!" The two sprung apart, guilty grins spreading across their faces.

_SHIT! DAMN THAT BASTARD WHO INTERUPTED! _

"Yes Hiccup?" Percy asked.

My face paled. _DAMN! I just cussed out the cute little red-head! Now I feel really bad..._

Kali quickly fell back into the shadows, probably off to her cabin, as Percy turned half heartedly to face the interruption.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking disappointed.

"I-uh, did I miss something?" He said, seeing Percy's down-cast face.

Percy looked sadly towards where Kali had been standing, and mustered a smile.

"Not at all. What is it you need?"

"Um… Chiron said you could point me in the direction of the 'Hermes' cabin."

"Oh, sure, Right this way." They left, off in the Direction of cabin 4.

I hit the rock with my fist. They were sooooo close! Why did that Extremely cute toothpick have to interrupt? Now I knew I had to get them together somehow.

"I-it's not v-very nice t-t-to eavesdrop."

I would recognize that annoying stutter anywhere.

"It's not very nice to point out peoples flaws." I said turning to face Colin. He was standing a good five feet away, his hands behind his back. Smiling crookedly, and looking just as annoying as he sounded.

He shrugged. "I just n-notice things t-that no o-o-one else d-does."

"That's not necessarily a good thing." I said, scowling at him.

"No," He replied shiftily, "It's not."

And that ended the conversation. He walked away, leaving me to blink multiple times, helplessly confused and think about what just happened.

ATU: The next chapter will be from Percy's POV

Yamiatei98: Ya know, you practically wrote this whole chapter.

ATU: Correction, I DID write the whole thing.

Yamiatei98: You took my computer didn't you….

ATU: Uh-huh! PLEASE REVIEW!

Yamiatei98: BTW check out Annabeth The Unicorn's other stories!

ATU: THEY'RE TOTALLY AWESOME! R&R!

Yamiatei98: R&R my stories also! ^_^


	3. I start thanking Aphrodite

The Immortal Sisters

A/N:

Yamiatei98: Okay, sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but ATU took SO LONG to get back to me, so, yeah….

ATU: HEY! ITS NOT MY FAULT!

Yamiatei98: It kinda is…

ATU: -_-U whatever….

YAmiatei98: And here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

_What an interesting character, he seems vaguely familiar. _I thought to myself. "Okay, so… Berk, huh? What's It like there?"

"Oh, you know, it snows nine months of the year, hails the other three, but its home. I was on my way back when a storm hit, and Toothless and I got lost." The dragon gave a croon of agreement.

"Sounds… cold." I said. "So how did you meet Toothless here?"

"It's a really long story, one which involves betrayal, drama, and a huge dragon the size of a mountain." He said casually. I started to tune him out. I have an issue with that, but it's part of having ADHD. "As a result of said excruciatingly long story, at home I'm known as the Dragon Trainer." I stopped dead in my tracks.

_The trainer is strong, but his future is Bleak_

"Trainer? You're the Dragon Trainer?"

He looked a little taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Yes, I…"

"You must be the one meant to come with us on the quest!" I was overjoyed at my revelation. Usually I wasn't the one who put the puzzle pieces together, that was Annabeth's job….

I heard the low sound of music coming from my pocket, and I knew that my Ipod had turned itself back on. Gods, that was the one flaw in Apple products. I took the gadget out of my pocket and examined it. It had a blue case with a wave design on it and was pulsating softly in the dim light.

"ODIN'S BEARD WHAT IS THAT?"He screamed jumping back.

"Dude, it's just an Ipod, chill," I said, showing him the device.

"A what?" he asked, the black dragon growling softly.

I sighed. "An Ipod, like, from Apple," I said.

His face remained blank. "Welcome to the 21st century!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, this is the 21ST century?" He questioned. "Don't play with me, it's only the 3rd!"

"CHIRON! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly there was a _POP!_ And there stood Chiron.

"HOLY POSIEDON! DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I screamed, breathing deeply.

"Okay, so what's the problem Percy?" Chiron asked me.

"I suspect Diaphragm Contraction isn't from here," I said slowly. There was another _POP! _And there was Kali. Oh, and Elpi.

"Well we've ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT," Elpi said, indignantly.

"No, I mean he isn't from this time period," I told them.

"If you're trying to pull some sort of practical joke, it isn't going to work. Vikings are VERY stubborn people," Hiccup said.

We all turned to stare at him open-mouthed. "Suspicions confirmed!" I said.

"Wait, so you're NOT pulling a joke?" Hiccup asked.

"Wooooooooooowwwwww…this would be a good opportunity to say something witty, but honestly, I got nothing," Elpi said.

Kali's eyes widened. _Dang her eyes are pretty…._ I must've zoned out, because when I came to, Kali was shaking me. "What? Huh?" I said franticly.

"Percy, are you feeling alright?" She asked placing a hand on my forehead. _AND NOW SHE'S TOUCHING ME….THANK YOU APHROTDITE!_

"WAIT! How am I gonna get home?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, how'd you get here?" Elpi questioned.

"I got here because I was looking for my girlfriend. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Astrid?" He asked. _Astrid. Toothless. Hiccup. _All of their names sounded familiar, where had I heard them?

"We can figure this out tomorrow, but it's getting late, so everyone off to bed," Chiron concluded. "Percy, please show Hiccup to the Hermes cabin, and show, er, Toothless to the stables."

"Can I sleep in the stables with him?" Hiccup asked.

"Why, in the name of Poseidon would you want to do that?" I asked.

The dragon let out a growl, and moved his tail between Hiccup and the rest of us, stepped a little closer, and pretty much did anything but brand the boy's forehead with the word "MINE".

"Toothless is my best friend, and he's a Bit protective." Hiccup said, scratched the dragon behind it's ears.

"Okay, that's nice and all, now let's get to bed," Elpi said. "Kali, you take Percy back to your cabin, I'll take these two to the stables."

"Thanks Elpi," I replied, swaying on my feet.

"Come on Percy, you look like you're about to pass out," Kali said taking my hand. We walked back to the cabin, and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning to an empty cabin. Even though by now I SHOULD be used to an cabin. Ever since Kali moved in, two days ago, it was nice not to be alone anymore. But screw that, I had missed breakfast. At least Kali was the kind of roommate that brought you breakfast if you missed it.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" She said walking in with a tray of food. She smiled and set it on my bed.

"Sorry, I was really tired, and…..yeah…" I whispered, wolfing down my food.

Kali giggled. "Slow down! It's not like you haven't been fed before!"

I cracked a grin. "I dunno, it seems like I haven't eaten for ages!" I swallowed the last bit of my food and stood up.

"Okay, now hurry up and put some clothes on," she said, turning to leave.

"Why? What're we doing?"I asked, confused.

She turned to face me. "We're going on a quest silly, now hurry up! We have to be at the stables in ten minutes!" Then she left, to let me change in privacy.

_Holy Poseidon! We're going on the quest TODAY! _ I hurriedly pulled on a pale green t-shirt, jeans, and my sneakers and ran outside.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I told Kali.

"Great, then let's go!" She said. I took her hand, and she blushed as we neared the stables.

"Okay Lovebirds, are we ready to go?" Elpi asked, a smug grin on her face.

I let go of her hand. "Oh, yeah, we're ready," I said sheepishly.

Elpi rolled her eyes. "You two are SO weird."

"Okay folks, it's time to go start your quest!" Chiron announced a little to enthusiastically.

"This'll be interesting…" Kali said, as we got on Blackjack.

And we were off.

Yamiatei98: I am SO sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, I've just been so busy…

ATU: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR WE WON'T CONTINUE!

Yamiatei98: So just push the little button right there…..yeah go on…press it…..I'll give you a cookie….


	4. We leave, and Epli has emotions

The Immortal Sisters

Yamiatei98: So sorry it took so long to post the third chapter, but now, here comes chapter 4! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

ATU: yup, its all her fault! Btw, I love Hiccup, and since we have pwned Annabeth [the real one, not me] I have decided to cleverly take Astrid out of the picture. [Insert devilish smile here] this will be addressed in this chapter. After all, Hiccup is MINE no matter what BeingGirl says! (inside Joke)

Yamiatei98: Oh I do LOVE the pwning of the Annabeth…..But more importantly, we do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson. (I wish we did….. ;-;)

ATU: I OWN HICCUP! HE IS MY PROPERTY! HE IS MY TOOTHPICK!

Yamiatei98: Whatever you say…And with that, let Chapter 4 begin!

Kali's POV

Chiron waved us off and we mounted our "steeds".

Elpi decided to ride on "Toothless", who wasn't very toothless and Collin rode one of the Camp's Pegasi. And just to add to the akwardness, I got to ride with Percy. Sure it was a YES!-I-get-to-ride-with-Percy moment, but it gave Elpi another reason to ridicule me.

"Need some help?" Percy asked, offering me his hand.

"What? Oh, sure, thanks," I replied, blushing as he helped me onto Blackjack.

"Kali and Percy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Elpi hollered.

I groaned as the giggles spread like wildfire throughout our little group.

"Oh sometimes I wish that Zues NEVER thought of creating you," I whispered as Elpi fell off Toothless laughing her ass off.

"Can we just go?" I asked Percy, who surprisingly, wasn't laughing.

"Sure, ya wanna ditch em'?" He asked.

"Hades YES!" I said.

"Then hold on tight!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Hold on? To what? HIM? Gods know what Elpi would say if she saw THAT.

"HEY KALI! JUST WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND HIS WAIST!" Elpi yelled to me. I swear I turned bright crimson, and I think Percy grinned. Gently, I placed my arms on his shoulders. His firm, sexy… Wait, What? Shut up mind! My grip tightened as we took off into the air, Toothless taking off behind us.

"So," Hiccup said, after Take-off, "Where, exactly are we going?"

"Um…" I looked around. I realized then that we had absolutely no idea.

"W-well," Colin said. "The P-p-prophecy said, '_F-find the one who knows it all' _M-maybe, M-maybe it was t-talking about… um…"

"Who?" Elpi said. "Spit it out already!"

"Um, A-ann-a-Annabeth…" I felt Percy shudder under my grasp. Why would he do that unless… unless he still likes her! No! We cannot go find Annabeth, because if we do, they may fall in love again! I had to stop this stutter-mouthed possible-relationship wrecker from making us find her! …Then again… If it meant completing the quest…

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," Colin replied, "She could be you know 'T-the one who kn-nows it all' S-she was only at camp at the b-beginning of my stay, but from what I c-could tell, she was a p-p-pretty big know it a-all. N-no pun intended…"

"Yeah." Percy said. Yeah? What did that mean?

"So, let's go find this Annabeth character, so we can complete this ridiculous quest and get home!" Elpi said, punching the air above her head.

"Home…" I turned to see Hiccup's downcast face. "I don't know where home is… I don't even know _when _home is… or was." I saw a tear slip down his face. Poor guy. I can't imagine how much it must hurt to be so far from home. To my surprise, Elpi hugged him from her spot behind him on Toothless. It took me a second to realize that she was being… comforting.

"We'll get you home." She said. "I promise!"

I smiled. Maybe Percy and I weren't the only two who would find love before all of this is over. Although, Long-distance relationships are hard enough… let alone inter-time-space-continuum relationships. Their love is doomed! It's dead! Doomed! Dead! Doomed! Dead!

"Kali? Kali?" Elpi was giving me her "You're being idiotic, come out of dream-world" Look.

"What? Huh?"

"I asked, 'what do you think?'"

"Oh, yeah. Annabeth. Sure. Fine. Good. Whatever." I was less than enthusiastic.

"We should start by checking her father's house in California. Maybe he knows where she's gone." Percy suggested.

"Flying across the country? In one day?" Elpi questioned.

"Toothless needs to rest!" Hiccup protested.

"I didn't say we needed to get there today! Or even tomorrow! Trust me, I'm in no rush to get there."

"W-we should stop e-every hundred m-miles or s-so." Colin stuttered.

"Sure, Whatever." I said.

We flew for a good few hours or so, until we saw thin plumes of smoke coming from a forested area. To most of us it looked like just a bunch of clouds of smoke. But then again, most of us aren't Vikings.

"That smoke! It's a call for help! It's something we use in Berk! Land!" Hiccup yelled over to us. Toothless went into a dive, and became nothing but a black blur. Percy and I exchanged a glance before he took Blackjack into a steep descent. Right then, I didn't care what Elpi would say. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

The scene below was one for the history books. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and ran towards the origin of the smoke. We all followed. There was a small makeshift tent and a fire, no doubt this was what made the smoke.

"Hello? Hello?" Hiccup looked slightly frantic. We heard a rustling from some nearby bushes, before a girl with blonde hair, braided in the back, and a spiky skirt came out from the bracken. "Astrid!" Hiccup ran [as best he could with only one foot] and hugged her.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? You've been missing for ages! When all of the search parties came home with nothing, I went searching for you myself."

"Does your father know about that?" She released him and he rolled his eyes.

"What're you, my mom?"

"I just don't think he would approve, that's all."

"Well, thanks for that, now that I've found you, we can focus on getting back to Berk!" Astrid backed away.

"Hiccup…"

"What? What is it?"

"Look…" She didn't get to finish before another figure stepped out of the bracken. This one had Dark hair, and a leather aviators jacket.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hey, Percy!" The boy said "I see you've met my girl."

Oh my gods. DRAMA! Hiccup's old Girlfriend is cheating!

"W-what?" Hiccup looked at them, disbelieving.

"Hiccup… I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't think I'd ever get home. This is my home now. I don't want to leave." She said all of this with finality. Everything just went dead, no one spoke. Hiccup backed away slowly, before breaking into a sprint away from us. Elpi's eye's were shooting daggers at Astrid, Percy and I had our mouths open with the sheer unexpectedness of it all, and Colin was looking on this with interest, as if it were a rather exiting episode of 'Star Trek'.

"You Bitch!" Elpi broke the silence, Her voice dripping with venom. I knew from experience NOT to get on her bad-side. And this seemed to be what this Astrid girl had just done. "You would be lucky to have Hiccup as a boyfriend! In fact, You don't even deserve to be in his presence! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM ANYWAY!" She turned on her heels, fuming, and walking in the direction where he had run. But she didn't disappear from sight before giving Astrid the not-very-kind finger.

"Pardon my sister, but she gets very pissed when people, for example, YOU, mess with the people she cares about which would be only two people. Wait, one and a half. Hiccup is the one, and I am the half. Half because she doesn't really care what happens to me, but screw it, you ARE a bitch," I walked over to her, and punched her square in the face. Bloody nose galore. "Let's go, Percy, we better find them."

A/N:

ATU: I am pleased with this chapter. Sorry if Hiccup seems a little OOC. Btw, to all you Astrid fans, I apologize. But she and Hiccup are just not comparable. He deserves someone more kind, more loving, more smart, someone like… me for example! Hiccup and I are made for each other :D

Yamiatei98: And to all of you who thought Kali was to goody-goody, I just had to make her punch Astrid. Just the most perfect moment. Please R and R! I'll let you hug Hiccup!

ATU: NO FUCKING WAY! HICCUP IS MINE! GO HUG SNOTLOUT!


	5. Kali the screw up?

Yamiatei98: Hiiiii! I finally got the chance to update The Immortal sisters and Percy here is just DYING to kiss Kali.

Percy: HEY!

Yamiatei98: ITS TRUE! Isn't it?

Percy: Yes…

ATU: Ok, well here's a reminder for all of you people out there. We own nothing.

Yamiatei98: IF we did, we would own our very own Camp Half-Blood and ATU here would own every HHTYD Hiccup doll.

ATU: Well, here comes chapter…uh…what chapter is it?

Yamiatei98: Five.

ATU: HERE COMES CHAPTER FIVE!

Percy's POV

I followed Kali though the forest, ducking under branches and jumping over rocks and fallen trees. We ran for what seemed ages, until we came to a small clearing. Kali walked cautiously forward stepping lightly over rocks, pebbles, and braches.

"Elpi? Elpi where are you?" She whispered.

"Go away," came the angry response. I scanned the horizon, before my eyes settled on a hunched figure sitting on a rock by a small pond.

_Kerplunk. _Was the noise that came from Elpi tossing small rocks into the pool.

"Elpi I want to help you," Kali whispered to her sister.

_Kerplunk._

"I don't want help. I'm fine."

"Elpi, I know when you're upset. You have a right to be upset. I can tell you love Hiccup, and that's not a bad thing. I have Aphrodite's gift of being able to tell if one's love is true, and yours IS. You really do love Hiccup," Kali said quietly.

"I'm glad Aphrodite gave you that ability, now you can see if Percy really DOES love you or if it's all just a scam to get a goddess to fall in love with him," Elpi said sarcastically, but her words stung.

_Kerplunk._

Kali swallowed hard. "I'm not interested in myself right now. I'm interested in helping you. YOU. My only sister. I care about you."

"I don't care! THAT BITCH OF A GIRL DITCHED HICCUP FOR SOME SCUMMY HADES KID! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DOES THAT?" Elpi screamed.

"A bitch who messed with the wrong goddess. Here, I brought your special dagger. Go show that bitch who's boss," Kali smiled.

_Kerplunk._

"I don't want to."

_Kerplunk._

"But you never back down from a fight!" Kali said loudly.

_SPLOOSH!_

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO TAKE CARE OF HER THEN SCREW UP?"

"I'm not a screw up…" Kali whispered quietly.

"Oh really…I know Zeus never meant to have two Immortal Sisters. It was just too much of a risk. But oh well, here comes a SCREW UP," Elpi shot back.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Kali yelled, tears streaming down her cheek.

"SCREW UP. ITS ALL YOU EVER WERE."

"NO! ITS NOT TRUE!"

"YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE CREATED." Elpi screeched.

Kali shook her head furiously.

"Don't deny it. You know, sometimes I wish I WASN'T YOUR SISTER." Elpi said venomously.

Kali's head shot up, hot tears still flowing. Her eyes widened in shock and she ran. She ran as fast as she could away from here.

Elpi's words finally hit her and her eyes also widened. "KALI! KALI WAIT! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT!" She called, trying to get Kali from running away. But it was too late. She was gone.

"Elpi, what do you mean? Why was Kali never supposed to be created?" I asked, walking over to her perch on the boulder.

She sighed. "Zeus only wanted to have one successor. One god or goddess to rule Olympus when he was defeated. So the gods agreed on creating one all-powerful goddess. They each put a bit of themselves into…well…ME, and here I am. But out of that, another thing was created. Kali. Poseidon didn't want to destroy her and insisted that she also become an Immortal. So she did. But Zeus never fully agreed to it. He argues that she would become too powerful if…well, let's just say if she got into the wrong hands it could be disastrous," Elpi explained.

"So she never was supposed to be created…" I breathed.

"She hates being reminded of it. It makes her think badly of herself. It lowers her self-esteem you could say," she continued. "Are we near an ocean?" She asked absently.

"What?"

"ARE. WE. NEAR. AN. OCEAN?" Elpi asked again.

"Possibly, why do you ask?"

"If we're near the ocean then that's where she's gone. She loves the water, and when she wants to get away from things that's where she goes," Elpi said.

"I think we are at LEAST five miles from the ocean. There's no way she could've gotten there in a couple minutes," I replied, shaking my head in disbelief.

Elpi smiled a bit. "You're doubting a goddess. She can fly on her own you know," She stood. "Come on, we'd better go find her and Hiccup."

"No need to find me," came a small voice. We both turned our heads to the source of the voice.

"Oh Hiccup!" Elpi ran over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, checking him over for any signs of damage.

"Just some cuts and scratches," he replied, truthfully, pulling his sleeve up to reveal a gash on his upper arm.

"Just some cuts and scratches? You've been cut almost to the bone!" She said astonishingly.

"Mother nature particularly hates me…" Hiccup said.

"Well I know for a fact that this WASN'T mother nature. Someone cut you," she inspected the wound carefully. "You were cut with a dagger. About six inches long and two inches wide, am I correct?"

He nodded. "That's Astrid's blade alright. How did you know?"

"I have my way with weapons," Elpi replied. "Now we need to get you fixed up," she took him by the arm and led him back in the direction of our little camp.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked.

"Oh you can go find Kali. Go to the ocean, that's where she'll be," she told me, and continued off with Hiccup.

I shrugged and started walking in the direction of the ocean. /Ok…this is going to take too long…/ I whistled.

_HEY BOSS! Whaddya need? _Came Blackjack's excited response. He landed in the clearing next to me and I stroked his nose.

"Can you get me to the ocean Blackjack?" I asked him.

_You betcha boss! _

I climbed on his back, and gently tapped his hindquarters. The signal to take off. He slowly unfolded his wings, and then pushed off of the ground in a mighty leap, soaring up into the sky. From up here I could see the vastness of the forest, and the deep blue-green of the ocean. "Ready for some flying?" I asked Blackjack.

I climbed on his back, and gently tapped his hindquarters. The signal to take off. He slowly unfolded his wings, and then pushed off of the ground in a mighty leap, soaring up into the sky. From up here I could see the vastness of the forest, and the deep blue-green of the ocean. "Ready for some flying?" I asked Blackjack

_Sure are boss! _

He beat his wings, gaining speed with each stroke, taking off through the skies, as the sun set in the East. Before long, he hovered above the water, and I scanned the top for any sight of Kali. "Oh no…" I whispered.

There, battling it out on the sand. Were Kali. And Annabeth.

Yamiatei98: DUN DUN DUN DUN!

ATU: OOOO! THIS IS GETTING GOOD!

Percy: Hey…I didn't get to kiss her…

Yamiatei98: Don't worry lover boy, you'll get to soon enough.

ATU: Please R&R! More reviews quicker the next chapter comes up!

Yamiatei98: Just press the little button…go on…click it…


	6. Kisses and Eternal Darkness

Yamiatei98: IM ON A ROLL! WOOHOO WOOHOO WOOHOO!

Percy: You're insane.

Yamiatei98: Thank you.

Percy: You're Welcome. Hey!

ATU: Thanks to all who reviewed. And to those who didn't…

Yamiatei98: MEANIES! We don't post chapters just for the fun of it, we like to have people review our stories so we know if there's anything we need to do better on. Ok…maybe we do post chapters for the fun of it, but we like to know people appreciate our stories ok?

ATU: Good. Now we can start Chapter 6!

Elpi's POV

Hiccup started limping half-way back to camp, so I helped him get there, by slinging his arm around my shoulders and supporting most of his weight. Once we got back to our make-shift camp we were immediately greeted my Toothless. He bounced around us happily, nudging Hiccup every once in a while.

"Hey Toothless," he said weakly, stroking Toothless's head.

"Lie down, and tell me where all your cuts are," I instructed him, laying out a small tarp-like mat.

He obeyed, and lay down, Toothless kneeling next to him. He pulled up his sleeve again, revealing the nasty cut on his arm.

I whispered a few words in Greek and traced my fingers along the outside of the cut, a golden glow consuming his wound. Only a pale white line left any trace of his injury.

"Whoa…how…how did you do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Y-y-yeah…how d-d-did you do t-t-that Elpi?" Came that oh-so-annoying stutter.

(A/N: Sorry! I kinda forgot about Colin… ^_^U)

"Healing powers of Apollo," I snapped at Colin. "Hold still or my powers could disintegrate your whole arm," I said to Hiccup.

"Why…?"

"These powers are extremely powerful, and deadly. If not controlled properly…well…they can be very devastating," I told him. He only nodded, and let his head rest against the mat again.

"S-s-so where are K-k-kali and Percy?" Colin asked, wringing his hands out as usual.

"Percy went to go find Kali after our…family argument…" I replied uneasily, turning back to my work. "When I'm done we can go meet them at the beach.

"There's a beach near here?" Hiccup asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yep," I replied, healing another cut.

"Did you hear that Toothless? All the fish you can eat," Hiccup said, petting the top if his pet's head.

I leaned back on my heels. "Ok, anymore cuts?"

"Only one more," he replied, sitting up.

"Where?"

"Here," he put his fingertip to the corner of his lip, where a tiny cut stood out on his face.

I gulped. /Oh NOW what do I do? I can't just kiss him. Though that would be a good healing method. A kiss can heal anything. How ironic./

"Colin, you start heading out to the beach to find Percy and Kali, ok?" I told Stutter mouth.

He nodded and walked off.

/Now with him out of the way…/

"Can you heal it?" Hiccup asked nervously.

I laughed for the first time in ages. "Of course I can heal it silly. What did you expect?"

"You were gonna…kiss it…" he stared at the interesting rocks and pebbles of the forest floor.

I smiled. I leaned forward. I lifted his chin up and kissed him full on the lips. My healing powers spread across his cut and healed it in no time flat. Hiccup had his eyes closed in pleasure, leaning into the kiss. But I knew we needed to go find Kali, so I broke the kiss.

"Thanks Elpi," Hiccup smiled.

"You looked like you needed it," I replied, helping him up. "Come on, let's catch up with the others," I said to him gently, placing my arm gently around his shoulders.

"I guess I kind of did. I needed someone else who actually cared about me," he sighed.

"So while we walk over to the beach, can you explain to me why Astrid hurt you?" I asked him.

"Well, she said she wasn't going to be insulted by two "gods" and she couldn't believe that you two liked me enough to travel with me," he gave a small laugh. "So she decided the best way to test if you two were really goddesses would be to hurt me and see what you guys would do about it."

"That bitch is going to have a hell of a time trying to beat me. Let alone me AND Kali," I said, giving Hiccup's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"So answer me this question," he said casually.

"And that would be…?"

"Why do we have to find Kali in the first place?"

I took a deep breath. "I was a bit…mean to my little sister…and she got really upset and…ran into the ocean…yeah…" I replied, looking at the ground as we continued walking through the woods.

"You'll get it sorted out," we kept walking for about an hour. Then I heard the faint clashing and smashing of metal on metal.

"What in the name of Zeus could that be?" I wondered aloud, walking a bit faster. "Draw your dagger," I told Hiccup, releasing my hold on him and drawing my sword.

We walked closer towards the sound of clashing swords. I peeked around the side of giant palm tree. /Ok this is weird, what kind of author puts palm trees next to a forest?/

(A/N: I do. Now get on with the story.)

"Elpi! Look over there!" Hiccup pointed to the left of my line of sight. "Is that…Annabeth battling Kali?"

I snapped my head to the direction he was pointing and my jaw dropped. There was MY little sister taking on that girl? Is she insane? Annabeth was one of the best fighters in Camp Half-Blood! What am I thinking? My sister is a goddess, she can beat that know-it-all anytime and day.

"Come on! Let's go help!" I urged, stepping out of the cover of the trees and racing towards the two fighting girls.

Hiccup followed suit shortly after, running as fast as his prosthetic leg would let him. And even that was pretty fast.

"S-s-stop right there g-g-guys," came that oh-so-annoying stutter.

"And who made YOU the boss?" I asked, hissing through my teeth.

"K-k-kali, she told m-m-me that no one is t-t-to interrupt her f-f-fight."

"What about Percy?" I asked.

"H-h-having a mental b-b-breakdown," Colin said, pointing to a shaking Percy, who was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, head in hands.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Came an outraged scream. That got our attention, and we turned to face the battle scene on the beach. "PERCY WAS AS GOOD AS THEY GET AND BETTER BUT YOU HAD TO GO GET SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Kali screamed, swords clashing.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SO OBSESSED WITH HIM!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN ACTUALLY SEE WHAT I AM DOING UNLIKE YOU!" Kali screeched, charging at Annabeth, her reaction time barley quick enough to block her blow.

Just then Annabeth said something in Ancient Greek and I gasped. "SHE DIDN'T!" I breathed.

But I had spoken to soon, because just then, Kali sank to the sandy beach, hands covering her eyes screeching in agony and pain. I raced to her side, but Percy had beaten me there. He lifted Kali onto his lap, holding her tight trying to brush away the constant flow of tears that fell from her eyes.

"Elpi," Hiccup whispered. "What did Annabeth do?"

"She cursed her. With eternal darkness," I replied.

"What does that mean?"

"She's blind," I said gravelly.

Yamiatei98: SCREW ANNABETH! How dare she do that!

ATU: But you're the puppetmaster, you made her do that…

Yamiatei98: I know…ah well, hope you liked!

ATU: PLEASE R&R!


	7. Lover Boy

Yamiatei98: I LUV U GUYS! U R SO WONERFUL WEN U REVIEW! ^_^ Thanksuthankuthankuthanku!

ATU: Good grief…

Yamiatei98: FYI if anyone of u guys has read my TF fic…well…I got rid of it cuz u guys weren't very nice about ur reviews.

ATU: Im sorry about that…U MEAN PEOPLE!

Yamiatei98: Oh well…I'm going to try and do it better next time. So, back to this fic. Kali has been blinded, which I will explain in detail in this chapter. I am also going to explain how Annabeth came close to beating a goddess in a sword fight. Happy?

ATU: Eh.

Yamiatei98: I'll take that as a yes. Let chapter 7 begin!

Kali's POV

Pain. That's all there was. Oh, and darkness. Pain and darkness. That wasn't the best combination. My eyes hurt. Hurt like crazy. I couldn't see anything. But I swear I had my eyes open. I felt the ground beneath me, ok. There was sand. I was on the beach. Think back to what happened. Ran to ocean, dragged out of ocean, cut on neck, got up, fight Annabeth, everything goes black.

"Kali? Kali are you ok?" Came a worried voice. I felt a gentle shaking.

But all I could do was cry. The pain was too much. I cried. I cried for what seemed a long time. Then I felt someone gently pulling me into their lap. I cried some more. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. It hurt, there was darkness, and I was totally unaware of anything around me. It was just so dark.

"Kali, stop crying, it's going to be okay," a gentle shushing came from above me.

/I can't./ I thought to myself. /It's so dark…and my eyes hurt./

"C-c-can you h-h-heal her?" Colin. That was his voice.

"No. It's a curse. I can't heal curses smart one," Elpi. My sister.

"J-j-just wondering…"

I felt someone pull me closer.

"Kali? Kali, can you hear me?" That sounded like Percy.

I nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I-i-I ran out to the o-o-ocean…and j-j-just lay in t-t-the surf…then A-a-annabeth a-a-attacked me…and c-c-cut my neck…t-t-then I got up t-t-to fight her but I w-w-wasn't prepared for h-h-her…so I c-c-couldn't fight…" I said shakily, barely able to talk straight.

"Well that explains why you almost lost to a demigod," Elpi said venomously, but I could tell she was worried about me.

My tears started flowing again. I felt someone's hand, most likely Percy's, wiping my tears away with a comforting hand. I leaned closer towards Percy, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt in my hands, still crying into his comforting form. He seemed to understand, and wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

"P-p-percy," My voice quivered. "Why…w-w-why is everything s-s-so dark?"

He took a deep breath. "Kali…Kali we have some…bad news for you."

"W-w-what is it?" I asked, my voice still shaking.

"Annabeth cursed you…you…you're blind…" he said to me.

I stopped crying. /Did he just say that? I-i-I'm blind? How? Annabeth? Annabeth did this? She cursed me?/

"I'm blind?" I asked, looking to where I think up was.

"Yes," Percy replied.

I where I thought down was. "Percy…what do my eyes look like?" I asked him.

"Well I can't tell you if you don't look at me," he replied. I think he was smiling. He lifted my chin up, and I think he looked into my eyes. "Pale. Milky-pale. Like there is a film of something covering your eyes. They look almost empty. Empty of life."

I started to cry again. I'm blind. How wonderful! Percy held me tight, protecting me from any prying eyes.

"Can you bring her back to our camp when she's ready?" Elpi's voice asked softly.

"I will," Percy replied.

It was dark. So dark.

"I never really got to look at the real color of your eyes," he said a few minutes later, after I had calmed down. "Can you tell me what color they are?"

"Poseidon says that one eye is as blue as where the ocean meets the sky, and that the other is as livid as fresh seaweed in the sun," I told him.

"Nice simile for someone who spends almost their entire time in the ocean," he said jokingly.

I managed a small laugh. "I guess it is." I adjusted my position in his lap, to my knowledge, I was now facing the ocean. "What color is the ocean?"

"As blue as you can imagine. And ten times prettier. But not as pretty as you," he told me. Percy held me tight, making sure that nothing happened to me.

"You really think so?" I asked him.

"I know so." I could feel his lips tracing the jagged cut on my neck, where Annabeth's blade had caught me by surprise. His lips moved upward, tracing my jaw line and working his way up to my lips. Percy slowly, and softly pressed his lips against mine. Unsure whether or not he should have done it.

But I think it was right and perfect. I returned his kiss, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He eventually broke the kiss, holding me closer to him.

"Should we get back to the others?" I asked Percy, after a short silence.

"It wouldn't hurt not to worry your sister about what we could possibly be doing out here for so long," Percy said, helping me up from the ground.

"So…which way is camp? I got no clue anymore," I said to him. It was true. I was blind, and the whole world was now black, I had no clue where anything was or what the world looked like now.

He laughed and took my hand. "Don't worry, I'll get us back there safely." He led us back through the forest, helping me over fallen logs, and around boulders I could no longer see. Eventually we were back at camp.

"KALI! Are you feeling ok?" Elpi's worried voice came out of nowhere as she hugged me tight.

I gave a squeak of surprise. "Don't scare me like that! I couldn't see you coming!"

She laughed. "I'll try to remember that for the future."

"So…good night?" Hiccup said in an unsure tone.

"Good night all!" Elpi said, probably laying down to sleep on her make-shift bed.

"G'night," came Hiccup's voice.

Percy led me to the spot where I would be sleeping, and helped me get settled. "I'll keep the first watch, Elpi, then Colin, then Hiccup, ok?" He asked me, after I had lay down on my bed.

"Good night Kali," he replied, kissing my forehead gently.

I yawned. "Night Percy…" I said to him, before drifting off to sleep.

Yamiatei98: Awww! So sweet! Percy you little lover boy!

Percy: OH COME ON!

ATU: Please review, we enjoy writing this series but we enjoy your reviews even more ok?

Yamiatei98: PLEASE! WE LIKE ENCOURAGEMENT!

ATU: REVEIWREVIEWREVIEW!


	8. A forest, a bull, and a discovery

ATU: This chapter? All me, baby! Enjoy!

Yamiatei98: Mostly, not all. Hope you all like the latest edition to the Immortal sisters!

I awoke the next morning to the blazing sun in my eyes. I sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. I saw that my sister and Percy, the love-birds, had fallen asleep in each others arms. How very ro-man-tic. I'm gonna puke.

I got out of my sleeping bag and thought how badly I wished to be back at Olympus. There, I have a real bed. Not a camp bed, not a sleeping bag, not a mattress, a real bed! It's amazing the things you take for granted when you constantly live in paradise.

I heard a yawn next to me and saw Hiccup just rising into wakefulness. God, even with bed-head, He's adorable.

"Morning!" He said cheerily in a drowsy sort of way.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go get food."

Hiccup and I walked through the forest. The others had yet to wake up, so we thought we'd go hunting to pass the time. So far we'd seen…

One rabbit (Couldn't catch it)

One Spoon (Not useful)

Trees… lots of trees

"Well," I said, "Maybe it's time to head back…" I trailed off.

"I agree," He said, "We'll just… Try again later."

Gods, was it supposed to be like this? Was it supposed to be this awkward? Oh, I understand now, this is why I refused to let myself fall in love. The awkwardness. Or maybe it's just the heartbreak when the guy you love finds someone cuter, more popular, skinnier… no. I have got to stop thinking about him.

"Elpi," I heard Hiccup's voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something. It was too soft for human ears to her, but to me, it was clear as day… a rustling.

"What?"

"Stay back." I said, motioning for him to hide.

Out of the brush ran a monster. It was a giant bull with a red hide. I'd read about these, their hide was impervious to metals of all kind. There was only one way to take this thing down… Knock it out.

Easy, I'm a god remember? I reached for a sapling red-wood and ripped it out of the ground. I swung it around and whammed it into the Bull's head.

"What the Hade's gym shorts was that?" I turned to see that Percy, dragging along Kali had made their way to where Hiccup and I were, and were staring at me in utter shock.

"Monster." I said simply. I would have said more, maybe explained that it was called a Tauros, but there was something I didn't get. "Wait, how did it find us? I mean, why? I mean…" I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts. If Kali hadn't been blinded she would probably be giving me the you-sound0like-an-idiot look. "Monsters don't go after gods, so it wasn't after me, and Hiccup's a… a human so…" I stopped. He was a human. But then how did he make it into camp Half-Blood without being stopped by the barrier? And, more importantly, why were monsters going after him.

"Elpi, what are you getting at?"

"Hiccup," I said, "Did you ever entertain the idea that he's-," I turned to him. "Your mother, did you know her?"

He looked at me quizzically. "No, she went off questing, my dad said, and never returned."

"Maybe she's not questing!" I said.

"Are you saying you think he's-," Percy looked disbelieving.

"Maybe you're a half-blood!" I said, my eyes locking with his. He blinked.

I turned to Percy and my sister. "Think about it guys, it fits! That's why he showed up at Camp Half-Blood! That's why we just got attacked by a monster!"

"Oh my gods." Kali said, "You could be right!"

Just then, a very tired Colin came into the clearing.

"W-w-what I miss?" I looked to Kali, and she must've acknowledged my glance, and maybe it was the severe shock and realization, or maybe it was just the fact we hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, but we all broke into laughter.

"Nothing at all!" I said.

I heard a yelp from behind me, and a thud. I turned and saw Hiccup lying on the floor, being trod on by a beautiful gray owl, full of grace. The owl made eye-contact with him, and then flew off to who-knows-where. I offered him my hand, and he pulled himself up.

"Why do I get the feeling that was important?" he asked.

I snuck a glance at my sister. I saw that Percy told her what happened, and they were both silent. I looked at him, not letting go of his hand, and brought my hand to his cheek.

"Athena…" I said, marveling in how beautiful it sounded when associated with him. "Athena…"

Before either of us could think, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was, I swear, faster than lightning. I let go of his hand and his cheek, and put my hands behind my back, facing Percy and Kali. Hiccup did the same. We both turned scarlet. I saw Percy whisper in Kali's ear, and she squealed.

Hiccup and I exchanged a glance. We'd take longer than Kali and Percy did to be comfortable with… this, but in its own way, it worked for us. Kali and Percy would be back at camp, doing who-knows-what in that cabin and Hiccup and I would be discussing the many forms Carbon takes as it enters the atmosphere. Geek couple. It's just…romantic? In a weird sort of sciency-way. It's awesome, 'cuz that's just the way I roll.

I grabbed his hand and we jogged back to camp. Yeah, love was awkward, but for him… so worth it.

Yamiatei98: Most of this was ATU, but I made some adjustments to make it a bit better and longer…

ATU: But I did most of this!

Yamiatei98: Yes, but…

ATU: NO BUTS! Please review! We are posting as fast as we can but we need encouragement!

Yamiatei98: That little button down there? It's your friend. Click on your new friend!


	9. ByeBye

Chapter 9

Elpi looked at Kali.

"Wait, we can't end this story now! You're still blind!" She said.

"Oh Elpi," her sister chided. "You should know me well enough by now to know that I was only pretending to be blind to give this story an actual plot!"

"Oh…well in that case…"

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**Thank you all so much for those of you who have kept with my and ATU this long! We thank you all so much for your reviews! This was a lot of fun to write and if you're lucky, we may come out with another fic! **

**Thanks again, and we hope you enjoyed this fic as much as we did!**

**ATU: That's great, now allons-y get some ice cream.**

**Yamiatei98: Say what now?**

**ATU: I predict that in two seconds you will be interrupted by the end.**

**Yamiatei98: Wha-**

**THE END.**


End file.
